This invention relates to rolling doors, including sectional overhead, carriage house type doors and others having single or multiple panels usually with light passing glass inserts, typically arranged to tilt or articulate across their widths so as to roll e.g. on wheel and track systems to and from a storage location overhead. Such doors are common in commercial settings such as service stations, fire houses, “Malibu” offices, and the like, but find application in conventional housing situations as garage doors and with light passing, typically glass, inserts as doors to living spaces and anywhere where a large opening is to be selectively closed while admitting light into the closed space.